The Spectacular Spider-Woman
by Captain Omnitron
Summary: Living on the edge fighting crime, and spinning webs. Swinging from the highest ledge, she can leap above our heads. With villains on the rise and Republic City being victimized, it's citizens can look up with no surprise and see her arrive in the speed of time... The Spectacular Spider-Woman


**The Spectacular Spider-Woman**

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. Spider-Man and all related characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

><p><em>The Web of Life is among the multi-verse's greatest and most mysterious creations that it ever created. Within each thread is the recollection and memory of different yet similar people who were blessed with the powers of The Spider. Among the threads several stood out but those stories are not what we are here for. Today we turn our attention towards a small thread. A thread that has yet to strengthen and grow. A thread… who will become more important than even she knows.<em>

* * *

><p>"Come on dad just one day!" A young pale girl said to her father who didn't seem to hear and was working on what seemed to be a long metallic arm. "It's nothing even big! Just one day away from work and your stupid experi-"<p>

"THEY ARE NOT STUPID ASAMI! THEY ARE A WORK OF BRILLIANCE!" The father shouted to her as she flinched a bit at the shout. The father sighed as he went over to his daughter. "I'm sorry Asami today has been a little rough is all." He said as he put his working tools down next to the invention. "Tell you what. How about we go for a trip. A little walk around the inheritance you'll get if I pass away too soon." He said with a smile on his face.

"Um… no offense dad but I was thinking we'd go back HOME. You know. Just sit on the couch. Relaxing. NOT worrying about anything at the moment." Asami said but her dad just chuckled.

"Nonsense! This is a way to relax! Now come the factory won't tour itself now will it?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, just wait here while I head over to the conference and we'll continue in a bit." Hiroshi said as he left his daughter in a hallway, sitting on a bench. The 16 year old had to admit that her idea of spending quality time with her father did not include sitting around in a factory. No, her idea included maybe lunch, some pai-sho, listening to a radio show, going to the theatre, or even tinkering with a Satomobile… But no, that was not to be. Add in the fact she was being treated like a child, being told to wait around with nothing to do... Yes she was out of there. She got up and walked down a hallway, seeing a door and assuming it was a way out. She was wrong as it was some kind of lab, seeing it was full of glowing vials of some kind of liquid, there was even a petri dish of the liquid on a table.<p>

"What the heck… okay dad getting a LITTLE bit weird." Asami said as she couldn't but feel… pulled into the lab. Walking around it she failed to notice the eight legged roommate above her. Slowly descending the arachnid attempted to get to the ground and crawl off to die after eating a poisoned fly which limited it's life span to a measly five minutes… this was four minutes ago when the fly was devoured. As it lowered it landed on Asami's neck and felt the bigger being move. Feeling threatened the spider opened it's pincers and bit down right in the middle of Asami's neck.

"AH!" Asami exclaimed as she swatted the spider off her neck as it died a second later. "Okay dad if you have spiders in a dusty lab you REALLY need a hobby." Asami said as she exited the lab unaware of the power that now coursed in her veins.

* * *

><p>"Alright… let's try this out." Asami said as she pulled a pale white mask pink outlines for her lenses over her head and then a hood. Looking out to her city she took a deep breath and jumped over the side. "WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!" The masked woman screamed as she spread out one arm and instantly a web-like substance launched out and grabbed onto a building and swung forward.<p>

"And don't even THINK about callin' the cops!" A waterbender said, as he held out ice-shards toward a shop owner, backing out of the store he had just robbed. As the masked woman swung she quickly shot a web-like wire down and snagged the thief, yanking up up and then throwing the money he had taken back down at the store. The shop owner came out, reaching down to grab the money as he then looked up to see… The mugger stuck the middle of a giant web like a fly. He saw a note stuck to him too, that read

"Courtesy of your Friendly Neighborhood…"

* * *

><p>"... Spider-Woman? I'll tell you who Spider-Woman is. She's a fraud, a vigilante, a public menace, what's she doing on my front page?! Sato! Explain!" The newspaper head roared as his freelance photographer just sighed.<p>

'Company going under isn't so bad they said, get a job in journalism they said, it'll be fun they said… Yeah right.'

* * *

><p><strong>I got inspired by Spider-Gwen... Anyway the who's, why's, and where's will be covered in flashback chapters... As of now Please review!<strong>


End file.
